Amor y sangre
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Era de noche la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, y a su alrededor habían unas pocas nubes oscuras, Por las oscuras calles medio desiertas un joven de cabellos en una larga trenza y vestido de negro a excepción de una cruz plateada acecha a otro joven.
1. Default Chapter

**Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la serie de anime de Gundam Wing, aunque sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si,**

**¿Que pasaría si diésemos un giro total a la historia mezclando a nuestros chicos pilotos con el vampirismo?, bueno esto es solo una prueba aver que tal me queda este fanfic que comienza siendo normalito...pero nada es lo que aparenta.**

**Titulo: Amor y sangre.**

**Autor: Duo Maxwell Yui. (Yuy)**

**Parejas :H x D (1 X 2)**

**Cáp.-primero**

Era de noche la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, y a su alrededor habían unas pocas nubes oscuras, Por las oscuras calles medio desiertas un joven de cabellos amarrados en una trenza y vestido de negro a excepción de una cruz plateada que llevaba colgada del cuello miraba sentado y medio oculto tras una esquina como otro joven de su misma edad, de cabellos oscuros, ojos azul cobalto muy atractivo entraba en un portal.

Un día mas Heero regresaba a su hogar después de haber estado horas y horas trabajando, la verdad que desde que llego la paz a la Tierra , se había sentido feliz pero por otra parte se sintió mal, ya que su misión avía terminado al fin, y por lo tanto ya no era de utilidad por ello, decidió marcharse sin avisar a nadie, se fue por su propia cuenta a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la batalla, lejos de sus ex-compañeros pilotos y lejos de aquella molesta princesita, que una vez pensó que la amaba y finalmente se dio cuenta que no era mas que cariño y puede que lastima.

Él nunca había sentido nada por nadie... bueno tal vez solo un ex-piloto le hizo sentir varias cosas, enojo, y rabia por que le sacaba de quicio y en algunas ocasiones llego a sentir algo que aun hoy no sabia que era, solo sabia que se sentía bien cada vez que estuvo cerca del chico.

Ahora Heero era ingeniero en informatica trabajaba para una pequeña empresa en avances tecnológicos.

-Bueno al fin termine una jornada más de trabajo, así que nada mejor para relajarme que una ducha antes de cenar y acostarme.- se dijo así mismo.

Heero se acabo de desvestir, entro dentro de la bañera y giro el grifo de agua caliente, entonces sintió como el agua calentita resbalaba por su espalda y suspiro aliviado, realmente ducharse es un pequeño placer.

Aun siendo Heero uno de los mejores ex-soldados con solo 16 años(ahora 19 ), aun así ni se percato de la presencia de otra persona en la misma habitación que el estaba, el desconocido había entrado por el balcón que tenia la puerta medio abierta, costumbre de Heero de dejar una ventana o balcón abiertos para que su casa se ventilase un poco y no cogiera el olor de las comidas que preparaba a veces(la mayoría no le salían muy bien y se le quemaban por eso lo de ventilar la casaUU).

El extraño miraba fijamente por los cristales de la mampara de la ducha que dejaban ver el cuerpo bien formado de Heero, "Que cuerpo tan perfecto...claro que no es para menos habiendo sido el "Soldado Perfecto" ¿verdad Heero Yuy?" fue un pensamiento del intruso. Que poco a poco se acercaba más y más a la ducha justo tenia una mano cerca del cristal de la ducha...

Heero abrió de golpe la mampara de cristal de la ducha y se encontró con...nada, no avía nada, pero era extraño el creyó percibir la presencia de alguien o de algo allí, normalmente su instinto no le fallaba, pero hacia tanto tiempo de aquello que tal vez fue su imaginación quien le jugo una mala pasada se dijo así mismo.

Nada mas salir de la ducha y acabar de secarse se puso un simple albornoz y sus zapatillas que hacían juego con el albornoz azul celeste que llevaba, se metió en la cocina y preparo un par de Huevos fritos y un poco de tomate frito, la verdad que mejor no preparar otra cosa si no quería que se le volviera a quemar la cena UU.

Ceno a gusto viendo un rato la televisión y justo cuando el sueño le vencía se fue directamente a la cama.

Ya era muy tarde Heero llevaba una hora durmiendo , y de nuevo el intruso que avía estado oculto observando cada gesto, cada movimiento del otro, se acerco a la cama donde dormía Heero.Le miro con ternura y alzo una mano con la que acaricio el rostro del joven dormido"Que piel tan suave...siempre quise tocar esta piel ...y ahora además de tocarla puedo sentir que es calida, como la sangre caliente que da calor a este bello cuerpo dormido, que reposa tranquilamente... aquí estas tranquilo mientras yo cada noche desde que desapareciste sin decir nada lloraba por ti... Heero...quiero sentir el calor de tu sangre correr por mis venas..." El intruso se acerco mas al joven dormido tan cerca del rostro de Heero que sus labios casi se rozaban, justamente entonces abrió sus labios y los destellos de la luna hicieron brillar unos pequeños y afilados colmillos que justamente se iban a clavar en la carne del dormido cuando este abrió los ojos de golpe!

Heero se quedo de piedra al ver aquel rostro conocido tan cerca y allí –Duo...- dijo en bajo y solo mencionar el nombre hizo que el intruso abriera por la sorpresa aun mas los ojos – ¿Por qué te despertaste...?- y sin mas antes que Heero le diera tiempo a decir una sola palabra mas el otro joven en un rápido movimiento avía desaparecido de allí.

Que demonios... ¿Qué fue todo esto?... Duo... ¿Qué hacia Duo allí? Se preguntaba, acaso fue solo un sueño," seguramente" pensó para si mismo, pero algo de ese extraño"sueño" le avía echo sentir un poco de miedo: los ojos de Duo...no solo tenían ese intenso tono violeta de siempre, en ellos avía un tono de color distinto...rojo.

Y luego estaba la forma que le avía mirado era una mirada hambrienta... ¿Por qué ahora soñaba con Duo? Y lo peor era que mas que un sueño parecía una pesadilla, así que el joven decidió calmarse y tomo un poco de agua de un vaso que tenia en la mesilla y tras tranquilizarse y convencerse a si mismo que todo avía sido un sueño, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Continuara...

Hola que tal? No me regañen mucho ya se que lo mío no es escribir ustedes tienen la culpa tanto fanfic que no pude evitarlo snif, OK quizás no debí inventarme una historia de vampiros pero que leer el ultimo libro de Anne Rice, Sangre y oro, no ayuda mucho jejeje y además no se si podré seguir esta historia que soy muy vago para estas cosas, aunque tratare de hacerlo, weno nada mas x ahora solo que ojala les guste y me comenten que les pareció OK?, saluditos .

Duo Maxwell Yui (Yuy).


	2. Cap2

**Amor y Sangre.**

**Por: Duo Maxwell Yui (Yuy)**

**Cap. – Segundo.**

En una iglesia abandonada lejos del ruido de la ciudad estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera un ser blanco como el mármol, y a la vez muy bello, con un largo cabello atado en una larga trenza, y de ojos penetrantes de color violeta, solo que en ellos avía un tono rojizo que cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de que no era el rostro de un ser humano -¿Por qué? ¿Qué me paso...? No pude hacerle daño... el ver esos ojos tan azules, me hicieron huir...Heero...-El vampiro empezaba a notar el sopor del sueño y ya metiéndose en su ataúd el joven vampiro aun se preguntaba por que no había podido morder a su victima, al fin y al cabo esta victima era en cierta forma el culpable por la que él se avía convertido en el ser que era ahora

El Sol había salido, era de madrugada y Heero Yuy se acababa de despertar después de haber tenido en la noche aquel extraño sueño.

Heero tenia entre sus manos una foto que guardaba en su mesilla de noche, era la foto en la que aparecían todos sus ex-compañeros pilotos, pero el guardaba la foto por uno de ellos en especial..." ¿Por que soñé ayer contigo Duo?..."

Heero miro el reloj de su mesilla. 8:30."Bueno tengo una semana libre y hoy no trabajo...así que... ¡no se por que me sonó el despertador tan temprano! ¬¬..."

.De pronto a Heero se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y marco un número de teléfono.

¿Si, dígame?-

-Quatre?...-

si, soy yo... ¿Quién es...? ¿Heero?-

-...emmm...s-si...soy yo...-

-¡Que alegría saber de ti Heero!, ¿como supiste mi numero de teléfono privado?...bueno mejor no me digas siendo tu no me extraña... ¿Pero en que puedo ayudarte?-

-oO estooo... veras yo... ¿sabes algo de Duo?-

-...-Al otro lado Quatre se quedo simplemente en silencio cosa que incomodaba a Heero, bastante vergüenza pasaba con llamar solamente para preguntar por el metomentodo de Duo.

Al cabo volvió a escuchar la voz de Quatre el rubio de ojos azul aqua otro ex-compañero.

-Heero... veras...Duo...Duo murió hace un año...-

-...- Heero se quedo casi en estado de sock, aquello no podía ser"Duo...muerto...no...mentira...no puede morir el es Shinigami!!"Se decía a si mismo Heero, tras contener unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos pregunto con voz débil-Quatre por favor necesito saber que ocurrió...-

-..., lo siento Heero pero la única que puede informarte es Hilde la compañera de piso y amiga de Duo, te daré su teléfono, ella puede contarte todo mejor que yo.-

Heero tomo apunte del número y tras despedirse de Quatre, colgó pesadamente el teléfono.

-Duo esta muerto...-En su mente aparecieron recuerdos vividos de él con Duo, en casi todas sus imágenes Duo aparecía sonriente y feliz, aquella sonrisa que ya no vería nunca mas... ya si que no pudo aguantarlo mas y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, sin desearlo no pudo controlar sus emociones y lloro como nunca avía llorado por nadie.

En una iglesia abandonada el cuerpo de un joven reposaba dentro de un féretro, en su descanso el joven tenia sueños de recuerdos vividos...sueños dulces que se mezclaban con otros más amargos.

Heero avía estado llorando mucho rato y tras calmarse un poco decidió que seria mejor llamar mas tarde a Hilde, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente controlado como para no acabar llorando nada más llamase a la chica para preguntar por Duo.

Empezaba a anochecer, el sol se escondía y los ojos del joven que dormía en el féretro de la iglesia abandonada se abrieron poco a poco, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en la comisura de los labios del joven.

-¿Realmente después de irte y no despedirte de él y ni siquiera llamarlo quieres saber lo que le paso a Duo?-la voz de la joven al otro lado del teléfono respondía a Heero, ella era Hilde la amiga de Duo de quien le hablo Quatre y tras preguntarla no parecía muy amable "¿Por qué esta enojada conmigo?"

- Necesito saber todo por favor...-

-Mira Heero Yuy si fuera por mi te colgaría el teléfono y no te respondería, pero...se que él no lo hubiese querido así que solo por Duo le responderé...-

**((((((((((((FLAS BACK))))))))))))**

-Duo que te pasa que no tienes ni hambre? Ya ni quieres comer, desde que llegaste se te ve triste, ahora que lograron la paz mundial no eres feliz, tu nunca fuiste así ¿que te pasa?- Era una joven de cabellos negros azulones, Hilde, la cual estaba preocupada por su amigo que había vuelto de una guerra encarnizada por la paz mundial, y al fin lo habían logrado solo que el chico mas que feliz por lograr la paz parecía abatido, triste...

-Hilde por favor déjame no tengo ganas de nada, simplemente estoy algo cansado tras tantas luchas, compréndelo...-

Duo noto que la joven se puso triste de verlo en aquel estado así que para que ella no se entristeciera fingió una sonrisa y la calmo diciéndola-Mira Hilde dame un par de días y veras que pronto vuelvo a ser el mismo pesado hablador de siempre, y no vas a poder callarme ni tapándome la boca jejejeU-

-Esta bien tu ganas descansa, pero al menos come un poco...-

-No Hilde, luego tal vez...-

Y para no ver otra vez que su amiga se ponía nuevamente triste subió a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta.

Hilde desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Duo podía escuchar como este lloraba intentando que no se escucharan sus sollozos.

"Duo que te pasa para estar tan triste?"

Pasaron los días y Duo seguía igual de triste, tanto que llego a enfermar, Hilde preocupada llamo a Relena ya que ella había sido amiga de Duo y los demás pilotos y Los pilotos la habían ayudado en la lucha por la paz ya que Relena era una princesa muy importante, quizás ella le devolvería el favor y lo ayudaría, además tenía mucho dinero y seguramente podría llevar a Duo a un buen Hospital.

Al principio Relena no quiso saber nada, no la importaba lo que le pasara a Duo!! Pero al cavo de un par de días sin saber por que motivo o razón accedió y llamo a Hilde para decirla que ella se aria cargo de Duo, lo llevo a un hospital privado y allí fue la ultima vez que Hilde vio a Duo.

Al cavo de una semana, la llego una carta en la que la decían que Duo había muerto de la enfermedad, Sin saber que hacer Hilde contacto con Quatre, pero ni a este que era hijo de familia adinerada le dejaron ver el cadáver de Duo simplemente pudieron ir al cementerio donde supuestamente ya estaba enterrado.

Hilde estaba destrozada del dolor de perder a su mejor amigo, además ella avía estado enamorada de el y nunca se lo dijo, sin querer sus piernas la llevaron a la habitación de Duo , Hilde abrió la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama de Duo, sollozaba amargamente ,parecía que el trenzado aun estuviera allí, sus ropas todavía estaban tiradas al suelo, Duo siempre avía sido desorganizado ,y además tenia tiradas sobre la cama unas cuantas fotos...al mirar las fotos Hilde se dio cuenta de algo...en casi todas aparecía aquel chico que avía sido compañero de Duo... era Heero,¿ pero ese chico no era del que tanto le hablaba Duo? ¿El que se marcho sin despedirse de su amigo al terminar la guerra? el que se fue sin despedirse... y luego Duo se quedo triste..."Duo... ¿acaso él es el motivo de todo lo que te sucedió? Por él no reías, por él llorabas, por él enfermaste y por él... ¿por que...le amabas?"

**((((((((((FIN DEL FLAS BACK))))))))))**

-Eso sucedió, espero que ya estés satisfecho, tu mataste a Duo Maxwell!-

A Heero se le callo el teléfono de las manos tras escuchar todo lo que avía contado Hilde"Duo enfermó por mi culpa!! Duo...me amaba...e sido un idiota! Por mi culpa enfermo y...esta muerto!!"Heero se agarraba con las manos la cabeza como si le doliera, las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro fluidamente, todo lo que Hilde le acababa de contar era la verdad, algo que se negó a creer, algo que el mismo sabia, que Duo estaba enamorado de él y que el también sentía algo por Duo.

A la mente de Heero vino el pasado,"Hui lejos de ti Duo...me marche por ti ... al principio cada vez que estaba con Relena me ponía nervioso al verla, pensaba que ella estaba despertando en mi sentimientos que no conocía y me daban miedo conocer, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no solo tenia sentimientos hacia ella.... Contigo Duo era aun mas difícil, los sentimientos eran mas fuertes que hacia ella ya que cada vez que te acercabas con tu sonrisa el corazón me daba un vuelco y además cada palabra tuya me ponía nervioso, tanto que te mandaba callar por no seguir escuchando aquella voz tan calida, y llena de vida... cuando termino la guerra decidí marcharme lejos de tu sonrisa de tus bellos ojos , de tu cabello suave, de ti Duo, pensé que seria lo mejor para los dos , la gente nunca comprendería una relación entre dos chicos del mismo sexo...pensé que lo superarías y reharías tu vida pero nunca imagine que tu muriese de pena..."

-¡DUO!- sin querer dijo el nombre en voz alta creyendo que nadie le escuchaba, pero no era así desde fuera una figura estaba sentada sobre el bacón de la habitación de Heero y sonreía como si hubiera leído la mente del joven Heero.

-Tanto sufrimiento para nada? Resulta que tu sentías lo mismo y yo... llegue a mortificarme por tu culpa? No se si podré perdonarte Heero Yuy, del amor al odio hay un paso...-

Heero se dio media vuelta acababa de escuchar la voz de Duo, la voz venia del balcón y allí se dirigió, pero al abrir la puerta del balcón no había nadie, solamente la noche.

"¿Qué me esta pasando? Ahora escucho la voz de Dúo ¿... o acaso era mi conciencia? Acaso tengo remordimientos?..."

Duo empezaba a tener hambre la noche anterior no se había alimentado y hasta un vampiro pierde fuerzas si no se alimenta, de pronto vio a su victima aquella noche no pasaría hambre...

No tenia ganas de cenar Heero estaba dolido con la noticia de la perdida de su antiguo compañero, y no solo compañero, si no también amigo y quizás un sentimiento que jamás llego a profundizar hasta este momento que ahora era demasiado tarde.

Finalmente decidió salir a pasear, esa noche no le apetecía quedarse solo en su casa pensando cosas que solo le traerían dolor.

Sus finos labios estaban teñidos de rojo, la sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios, los ojos cerrados del placer que avía sentido al beber aquel liquido que le alimentaba cada noche, era como una droga, no podía vivir sin matar ya fuera cualquier ser vivo, sabia que si quería sobrevivir tendría que acabar con la vida de alguien persona o animal, pero no le hacia feliz tener que matar por matar , cuando era soldado mataba a al enemigo por una causa noble, pero ahora no era mas que un vil asesino , a pesar de que trataba de controlarse había momentos en los que ya no podía mas y terminaba lanzándose tras una victima la cual moría entre sus brazos.

Duo sabia como le veía la gente ahora que era un ser con poderes extraños, le veían hermoso y tanto mujeres como hombres caían cautivados por esa falsa apariencia, solamente cuando era tarde las victiman veían con horror como su verdugo terminaba con sus vidas en menos de un suspiro.

Y de esa forma fue como horrorizado se encontró Heero a Duo , en un callejón oscuro medio desierto, allí estaba el que fuera su amigo con los ojos violetas abiertos por la sorpresa de no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de un ser humano , con la boca aun cubierta de sangre – Eres un vampiro? ... no!! preferiría que estuvieras muerto a ver en lo que te as convertido...-, Duo intento decir algo pero no pudo aun sentía algo hacia el joven que tenia enfrente simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta y por ella asomando sus afilados colmillos aun manchados del liquido rojo, sin duda cualquiera reconocería a ese ser como lo que era ... un vampiro, aun pareciendo imposible, como si estuviera sacado de una novela de terror ante los ojos de Heero estaba la evidencia solo que no estaba el cadáver de la victima en la escena , "Abra escondido el cadáver..." pensó para si mismo Heero, en ese momento Duo intento acercarse al joven levantando un brazo dirigido a Heero pero este le miro asqueado y Duo al ver el rostro de la persona amada con esa expresión hizo que bajara la mano dolido, "Ni Heero puede amar a un ser tan horrible que mata para saciar su sed y que para vivir necesitara la vida de otro ser vivo."

Se decía a si mismo.

En ese preciso momento sonó la sirena de un coche patrulla de policía, cosa que distrajo la atención de Heero y cuando giro la cabeza de nuevo ha donde Duo estaba este había desaparecido.

Heero vagaba por las calles casi perdido ,sin rumbo fijo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos"Duo es un vampiro...y esta vez no estoy soñando..." , justamente sus pies le guiaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde la gente se amontonaba, al mirar voy una ambulancia y dos coche de policía, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas hizo caso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta el momento que escucho sin querer la conversación de dos de los policías.

-Si pobre hombre, parece ser que lo han matado de la misma forma que a los otros y ya van cuatro personas que mueren de la misma forma...-

- Si teniente pero lo mas extraño es que casi todas las victimas del asesino están secas, sin sangre , creemos que se trata de alguna secta satánica que matan a sus victimas y les roban la sangre con jeringuillas o algo parecido ya que todos los cadáveres tienen marcas diminutas en el cuello...-

-Si al parecer nuestro asesino o asesinos quieren hacernos creer que es cosa de vampiros, jajaja ¿te imaginas vampiros? ...-

Heero acelero el paso tras escuchar aquello y al llegar a su casa cerro la puerta tras de si y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá "Duo...un vampiro que mata a gente para alimentarse con su sangre... y yo... aun le amo pero... este no es mi Duo...mi Duo no era así el no mataba por placer...y en sus ojos había sufrimiento...yo...tengo que destruir a ese monstruo en el que sea convertido Duo.-

Continuara...


	3. cap3

**Amor y Sangre.**

**Por: dúo Maxwell Yui (Matt Ishida)**

Capitulo: tercero.

Una sombra acechaba desde la oscuridad de la noche cerca de un parque, allí a horas tardías estaba una niña pequeña , al parecer se había perdido y lloraba desconsolada, de repente la sombra se empezó a acercar a la niña cada vez mas cerca sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta y justo cuando la sombra se iba a abalanzar sobre la pequeña apareció un joven de largos cabellos amarrados en una trenza, vestido de negro a excepción de una cruz plateada que llevaba sobre el pecho y que a la luz de una farola la hacia saltar reflejos brillantes, el joven tenia unos bellos ojos azul violáceos, en la oscuridad no se notaba el tono rojizo que los bordeaba ,si la niña lo hubiera visto tal vez abría echado a correr...

La sombra que había estado apunto de abalanzarse sobre la niña desapareció al ver al joven que ahora hablaba con la niña.

-¿Te as perdido pequeña?- la niña al ver al joven se puso un poco colorada, era un chico muy guapo y además la sonreía.

-No se donde esta mi mama señor-la pequeña hacia esfuerzos por no llorar delante de aquel chico de ojos bonitos.

-Ah ¿te perdiste?, bueno mira ¿ves a aquel señor de uniforme?-señalo el joven a un guardia que estaba cerca del parque.

-Aja.-asintió la pequeña.

-Pues el nos ayudara, ven vamos a preguntarle a el por tu mama ¿quieres?- y sonrió tan dulcemente que la pequeña dejo de llorar y se sintió mejor por estar al lado del joven de ojos bonitos.

Antes de alejarse del parque para dejar a la niña con el guardia, el joven miro hacia el lugar en el que se escondía la sombra.

Heero estaba en su casa pensando en todo lo que le avía ocurrido, Duo ahora era un vampiro asesino y el deber de Heero era acabar con el sufrimiento de Duo, ya que ahora no era un ser humano si no un monstruo que mataba para alimentarse de la sangre de humanos, antes al menos cuando los dos eran pilotos luchaban por una noble causa, la paz, pero ahora Duo era simplemente un asesino sin escrúpulos.

"Perdóname Duo pero tengo que acabar contigo, se que tu jamás hubieras querido convertirte en un asesino y a partir de hoy mi misión será destruir al monstruo en el que te convertiste."-

Heero estaba preparando su arma aunque no tenia ni idea de cómo se mataba realmente a un vampiro , lo del crucifijo no servia ya que avía visto a Duo llevando el suyo sobre el pecho, recuerdo del padre Maxwell.

-"Quizas Duo no es un vampiro común, pero debo hallar la manera de matarlo..."-

El solo echo de pensar en tener que matar a Duo le dolía a Heero, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía encontrar la forma de conseguirlo, aunque al hacerlo su corazón dejara de sentir y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Tras dejar a la niña en manos del guardia de policía, Duo fue directo hacia un callejón, estaba enojado y solo cuando vio a la sombra del parque se acerco a esta, Duo veía perfectamente quien se escondía tras la sombra, en realidad se trataba de una joven bonita de largos cabellos rubios, y ojos azul oscuro, era otra vampiro al igual que Duo, sus ojos bordeados de rojo la delataban.

-¡¡Estas loca!!¿Por qué tienes que matar a gente? y ahora tu victima era un niña... ¿¡Por que!? No lo entiendo yo odio ser lo que soy, odio sentir la necesidad de matar a alguien y trato de alimentarme solamente de animales o criminales, no como tu que disfrutas matando a cualquier persona sin mirar lo que haces, sin tener en cuenta que matas a un ser inocente y que habrá personas que lloren esa muerte, simplemente disfrutas siendo lo que eres... ¡Jamás perdonare que me transformaras en lo que soy ahora Relena!-

- Jajaja...me resultas patético Duo Maxwell, simplemente te transforme por error, estaba experimentando junto a unos científicos una nueva sustancia química que diera vida eterna y fíjate que lo conseguí, lo único malo es que para ser eternamente bella y joven tengo que alimentarme de sangre...-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrera? Me usaste para tu experimento en lugar de ayudarme, cuando estaba enfermo te aprovechaste para utilizarme de prueba, en vez de llevarme a un hospital como les dijiste a Hilde y Quatre me llevaste a un asqueroso laboratorio... y allí... ¡me transformaste en esto! ¡Mírame soy una especie de vampiro! no se por que no te mato, al menos así salvaría a miles de personas que morirán solo para que tu bebas su vida...-

Relena le miro con burla-Duo, sabes perfectamente que solamente tú y yo sabemos lo que somos...-

-Claro, ya te encargaste tú de matar a todos los científicos y demás gente que sabía lo del experimento...-

-Duo, Duo...-dijo ella moviendo un dedo en forma de negación ante él-No seas un chico malo ¿acaso quieres que mate a tus amigos? Sabes que si tratas de matarme y no consigues acabar conmigo matare uno por uno a tus amigos, al pequeño Quatre que es tan lindo, la verdad que dan ganas de beber su sangre, seguro que es dulce... o tal vez Trowa, o a lo mejor Wufei...aunque ese es capaz de envenenarse y darme su sangre envenenada antes de permitirse morir en mis manos y fíjate que debiera ser un honor para cualquiera morir en las manos de una hermosa joven como yo... ah si,¿ sabes que? A Heero no lo matare, pero le transformare en uno de los nuestros, así estaré junto a mi amor para siempre ¿no es genial?-

-¡NO! deja en paz a Heero, el no es un asesino... bueno al menos no creo que le haga ilusión transformarse en un parásito que vive de alimentarse de otros seres vivos...-

-Pobre iluso, Duo ,Heero si fuera un vampiro seguramente mataría en doble que yo, recuerda que fue un soldado asesino, y además aceptara nada mas se lo proponga por que además de tener casi inmortal y no envejecer le ofrezco estar junto a la persona que mas ama...junto a mí.-

Duo estaba asqueado y enojado, tenia ganas de matar a Relena por querer transformar a Heero, debía impedirlo, si pudiera la mataría en ese momento pero si no lo hacia era por sus amigos, él solo conocía una forma de matarla: exponerla ante el sol, pero ella era igual de rápida que el y también al convertirse en vampiro avía ganado fuerza, casi tanta como el, y si Duo fallaba ella mataría a todos... por ello que decidió salir de allí corriendo antes de que hiciera una locura.

En una biblioteca a tardías horas aun estaba Heero , sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca, en frente suya tenia su ordenador y aun lado una pila de libros amontonados todos ellos sobre vampirismo, simplemente buscaba las formas en las que se destruya a un vampiro pero era un caos, ya que en unos libros decía que el sol , el fuego y el ajo mataban a los vampiros, en otro que el agua bendita y un crucifijo , luego otro mas decía que una estaca en el corazón o decapitando a un vampiro...Heero no sabia si realmente todos aquellos libros decían la verdad o solo algunos...o tal vez ninguno.

Finalmente se fijo en su ordenador en un libro y se decidió por ese libro solo por que se parecía mas a lo que el avía visto en Duo.

Según el libro trataba de una especie nueva de vampiros con los ojos bordeados de rojo sangre y que podían sostener crucifijos sin que les causara molestia alguna, también podían estar en un recinto sagrado o(aquí leyó Heero un poco rojo) poder tener relaciones sexuales de apareamiento con cualquier ser humano, lo raro es que era un libro escrito por un científico que hacia poco salio en las noticias no por su descubrimiento por desgracia para el pobre hombre, si no que al parecer falleció en un laboratorio privado que trabajaba junto con todos los demás científicos ayudantes que estaban experimentando,no se encontró otra razón para las muertes solo se supo que fue una explosión en el centro científico, pero nunca se hallaron las causas de dicha explosión y solo avía quedado de testimonio un libro sin terminar, la teoría del científico, la cual por supuesto nadie creyó, que mas que una teoría parecía una cosa de locos ya que aseguraba que se podía crear una formula para la vida eterna, lo malo era que transformaba al cuerpo del que lo probara en una especie de vampiro y que solo, el sol, el fuego y decapitar a ese ser, eran las únicas formas de destruirlo.

"Bueno quizás ahora yo sea el loco, pero algo me dice que este científico no murió por causa de una explosión... total después de ver lo que e visto soy capaz de creer en cualquier cosa."

Bien pues ya tenía lo que andaba buscando ahora solo le faltaba encontrar su objetivo:

Duo.

Continuara...


	4. cap4

**Amor y Sangre.**

**_Por: Steve Burnside (Matt Ishida)_**

Capitulo Cuarto.

Como si fuera el mismísimo enviado de la muerte, en la oscuridad reinante un bello ser de la noche cruzaba las frías y tenebrosas calles medio desiertas.

Vestido de color negro paseaba por las calles, con su cabello recogido en su habitual trenza, sus ojos azul-violeta y su piel pálida como el mármol , un ser que pasa desapercibido entre las sombras y solo el resplandor de la cruz plateada sobre su pecho lo podía delatar, el ser oscuro llamado de nombre Duo, el joven vampiro trataba de calmar sus impulsos ya no solo sed de sangre como su condición de vampiro le pedía, si no su impulso de encontrarse con la persona amada , la persona que al verle transformado en un hijo de las tinieblas se sintió asqueado y horrorizado por verle transformado en lo que hoy por hoy era.

Ya no podía mas su deseo era mayor que su fuerza de voluntad por tratar de alejarse de el , la verdad que aunque sintió odio hacia Heero por mirarle horrorizado y trato de vengarse de el , en el ultimo momento no pudo, le amaba aun mas que nada en el universo... y ahora para desgracias la maligna Relena quería transformar a Heero en un ser de la noche como eran ella y el, no podía permitirlo"Tengo que encontrar a Heero y decírselo antes que sea tarde, tengo que salvarle ...aunque me cueste la vida o esto que se parece a una vida.".

"Bueno pues ya tengo todo lo necesario, se la manera para destruir a un vampiro y seguro que si me pongo como cebo conseguiré mi objetivo".Heero lo tenia todo planeado justo en ese momento apareció quien esperaba.¬¬" ¿Por qué siempre Duo solía venir tarde y ahora aparece antes de tiempo?...".

-Así que ahora eres un vampiro ¿no?-Heero miraba con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva que siempre usaba cuando tenia delante un enemigo.

-Si, mas o menos soy lo que dices...una especie de vampiro, solo que no fui creado por una leyenda si no por un experimento científico...-

"¿Qué? ¿Como?... ¿experimentaron con Duo?...-

-Bueno Heero ahora eso no importa yo...quería decirte algo...-

Pero antes que Duo pudiera contar lo de Relena Heero se acerco a Duo en actitud nunca antes vista, estaba ¿cariñoso?...

¿Al fin vas a confesar que te gusto? ¿Confesaras ahora que eres inmortal lo que no confesaste cuando eras humano?... Heero decía esto con voz melosa, realmente era parte de su plan atraer a Duo a el, pero en cierta manera por dentro le excitaba estar así de cerca de Duo solo que hubiera deseado que fuese en otras circunstancias...

Duo estaba sorprendido-... ¿C-como lo supiste...?... ¿Quien te dijo...?...-

-Nadie me dijo nada Duo, lo sentí yo mismo ya que yo también te amo...-

Se acerco aun mas a Duo y levanto un brazo para tocar con la palma de la mano el rostro blanco y suave de Duo "Que extraña sensación... tu piel es mas calida de lo que pensaba... creía que los vampiros eran fríos al tacto, pero Duo, eres calido ¿ quizás sea por la sangre que hallas tomado de alguna victima?...Duo, como desearía haberte acariciado así cuando vivías, y no ser el cobarde que fui y que huyo de sus sentimientos...menudo soldado perfecto que soy...si me viera Wufei se reiría de mi...¿y tu...no te ríes?".Sin darse cuenta el mismo Heero estaba atrapado en sus sensaciones que hasta avía olvidado que debía destruir al vampiro que tenia frente a si.

-Heero...siempre te e amado, me dolió tanto que me mirases aquella vez con repulsión...pero lo entiendo...yo mismo me odio por ser como soy...-

Las palabras de Duo le trajeron a la realidad y a su deber, además sus palabras dichas le dieron una idea...-Duo si no deseas ser lo que eres ¿Por qué no te matas?...-

Ahora si Duo se separo con la cara sorprendida y llena de dolor por la frase de Heero, no se lo esperaba.

-Heero... acaso tú... ¿deseas mi muerte?... ¿Esto es una trampa? ¿Todo lo que me as dicho era una trampa para destruirme?...entiendo, soy un ser tan horrible que merezco morir... de todas formas en cierta forma estoy muerto...-

El pecho de Heero estaba destrozado también por el dolor pero debía seguir con aquello "mejor destruirle por las buenas que por las malas... no quiero luchar contra ti."

-No te confundas, realmente es cierto lo que siento por ti, pero sigues siendo un monstruo...-

-...Entonces matadme, no te detendré Heero...-

Duo se puso con los brazos estirados en forma de cruz simplemente se dejaría matar no se movería....

Heero tomo una espada catana que tenia en su salón de decoración y la desenvaino de su funda, poco a poco fue acercándose mas a Duo.

-A los vampiros también se les mata cortándoles la cabeza por decapitación!-

Señalo con el arma a Duo.

Relena buscaba por la ciudad la dirección donde vivía Heero"realmente es difícil encontrarte Soldadito, pero cuando lo consiga te convertiré en mi amante inmortal para siempre jajajaja..."

Avía pasado un rato de que Heero se quedara frente a Duo apuntándole con la espada, algo le ocurría ya que el nunca avía dudado en acabar con un enemigo pero ahora...

"¿Por que dudo? ¡Debo destruirte!pero...yo..."

-¡¡NO PUEDO!!-

Duo abrió los ojos confundido Heero no podía matarlo?...mejor dicho no quería matarlo!

Heero lanzo a un lado la espada y de pronto en sus ojos asomaron unas lágrimas de impotencia, -Maldita sea! No puedo matarte ni aunque seas un monstruo que mata personas cada noche ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? Mierda!..." dicho esto se dejo caer de rodillas medio dolido por todo aquello.

Duo se arrodillo junto a el y le tomo la barbilla con la mano alzando el rostro para que lo mirase, Heero supo lo que Duo iba a hacer al ver que sus labios cada vez estaban mas cerca y justo cuando estos se unieron en un beso, Heero creyó que Duo sacaría sus colmillos y lo mataría, pero esto no sucedió, al revés tras besarlo se separo un poco y mirándolo a la cara.

-No soy un monstruo que mata a personas , al principio si lo hice y me arrepentí ya que no podía controlarlo, pero después tome la determinación de alimentarme solo con la sangre de animales o lo mas de delincuentes sin escrúpulos que no se arrepienten de sus actos, si en parte soy igual que ellos ya que mato a personas aunque sean asesinos y yo soy uno mas que ellos pero no tengo opción Heero tal vez deberías tomar tu espada una vez mas y esta vez destruirme ...mi castigo por ser lo que soy...-la mirada de Duo se apago por unos momentos, realmente arrepentido de ser lo que era.

-No! no puedo matarte!...Te amo!-Heero beso a Duo demostrando que no era ninguna trampa que realmente lo amaba y no le dañaría nunca, solo que una pregunta paso por la mente de Heero cuando se separo del beso.

-Tu antes me hablaste de que te transformaron en vampiro...además esta el echo de que ha habido muertes misteriosas provocadas según dicen por un vampiro... pero te conozco y te creo, se que tu no as matado a esas personas inocentes ya que solo matas asesinos... entonces...¿Quién las mato?...y ¿Quién te transformo en lo que eres?-

En el momento que Duo separo los labios par responder una fuerza impresionante lo arrollo empujándolo contra el suelo, en la caída dio tal golpe con la cabeza que quedo sin conocimiento.

Heero trato de acercarse a Duo pero la figura que se encontraba ante el le obstaculizaba el paso interponiéndose delante de un Duo inconsciente y quizás mal herido ya que de una herida en la frente de este brotaba sangre quizás demasiada sangre.

Ante el estaba Relena la chiquilla caprichosa que siempre fue tras el...no un momento esa era Relena, pero no la que el conocía, esa fuerza no podía ser de ella a no ser que...

-Si Heero siempre as sido un chico listo por eso te adoro, como ves soy una vampiro y soy yo la que convirtió a Duo en lo que es y la que mato a toda esa gente... por lo que veo en tu rostro no lo apruebas ¿ eh?,por cierto no perdono a Duo que allá usado su poder para seducirte tu solo eres mío-Heero sonrió cínicamente, realmente Duo no uso ningún poder para seducirlo el ya estaba seducido por el trenzado desde que lo conoció , pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en el pobre Duo golpeado y su mirada hacia Relena fue mas fría que un glacial y mas dura que una roca, - OH, tranquilo cuando seas uno de los nuestros lo entenderás...-

Y poco a poco Relena fue acercándose a el, cada paso delante de ella era un paso de Heero hacia atrás, hasta que se topo con la pared, no avía mas paso a atrás y el no era un cobarde, lo malo es que el sabia que ante la fuerza de un vampiro no podía competir y la misma impotencia y rabia le dejo paralizado mientras Relena cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a el...

Continuara...

Aquí llegue al capitulo 4 pero cada vez m resulta mas difícil continuarlo no se si llegare hasta el final de esta historia, tratare de acabarla o eso espero U.

Bueno si alguien a llegado asta este capitulo Enhorabuena! Por que se necesita mucha paciencia para leer algo escrito por mí, así que muchas gracias!

Saludos a to2 de mi parte.

_**Steve Burnside**_


	5. cap5

Amor y Sangre.  
Por: Duo Maxwell Yui (Yuy).

Capitulo Quinto.

Cada paso adelante de la Vampiro hacia su presa era un paso atrás de la victima, hasta que la presa ya no podía dar mas pasos atrás ya que había topado con la pared detrás suya,"Estoy entre la espada y la pared como vulgarmente se diría y lo peor es que no tengo fuerzas par combatir a un ser así…Maldita sea!"Heero no podía dejar de pensar todo esto ya que estaba apunto de ser transformado en un monstruo asesino por otro monstruo asesino.  
-No puedes huir de mi cariño, Heero…ya eres mío.-  
-¡No! te equivocas yo jamás seré tuyo.- y en un rápido movimiento se lanzo al suelo y tomo la espada catana con sus dos manos.  
-Jajaja pretendes cortarme la cabeza ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que no podrías ya que soy más rápida que tú.-  
-¡De todas maneras nada pierdo con intentarlo!- y sin mas se lanzo con la espada en alto hacia donde se encontraba Relena, mas cuando blandió la espada hacia donde esta se encontraba solo golpeo el aire ya que realmente la rapidez de Relena era superior a la de cualquier humano.  
-Te lo advertí mi amor, ya te dije que fallarías Heero, ahora se un buen chico y ya veras que cuando te transforme en un ser divino como yo lo entiendes e incluso me estarás agradecido de por vida!-  
-Agradecerte que quieras destruirme la vida por segunda vez? Ya una vez lo hiciste al transformar a la persona que amo y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo?...-  
-¿Qué? ¿Me dices que amas a Duo Maxwell? Heero estas bajo su influjo ¿no lo ves? ¡Yo te liberare de ese influjo haciéndote mío por siempre!-  
Desde el suelo yacía un Duo inconsciente en medio del suelo, estaba detrás de Relena y poco a poco fue recobrándose del golpe que esta le dio, acababa de recordar lo sucedió pero, algo le mantenía quieto, no podía moverse , al parecer el golpe que le dio Relena había sido muy fuerte ya que sus piernas no le respondían , hizo lo único que pudo, abrió los ojos un poco y vio dificultosamente ya que de su frente brotaba copiosa sangre a la que apenas presto atención, ya que su atención se volcó ante la escena que tenia delante y la cual no pudo evitar…

Relena estaba ante Heero y este la apuntaba con una espada.  
-Heero pareces un niño que no se entera, ¿acaso no as visto que antes no pudiste hacerme nada? ¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más? Venga Atacadme y veras como nuevamente esquivo tu ataque.-  
-Quizás tengas razón Relena , quizás no sea capaz de rozarte si quiera pero are lo que sea antes que convertirme en un ser horrible como tu, total ya no pierdo nada tu me quitaste a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo…, además quiero que sepas que el nunca me sedujo con ningún poder que no fuera su corazón, un corazón generoso y lleno de amor, algo que tu no conoces Relena, tu solo conoces de tus caprichos y querer a alguien por la fuerza no es amar, amar es dejar que la otra persona decida y sea feliz con quien quiera…-  
-¡¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar mas, sigues bajo el influjo de Duo, pero ya basta, ahora serás mío!-  
-Jamás Relena…-Dijo en alto y luego añadió en voz baja-…lo siento Duo…-  
Relena pensó que Heero la atacaría de nuevo con su espada, y esta vez se acabaría el juego ya que el fallaría y ella esta vez lo tomaría desprevenido y lo convertiría en vampiro, esos al menos eran sus planes…pero se equivoco.  
Heero en lugar de atacarla con la catana… ¡volvió la hoja del revés y en un rápido movimiento la hundió contra su propio pecho!  
¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-  
Eran los gritos desesperados de Duo al ver con sus propios ojos como Heero prefería acabar con su vida a ser un vampiro.  
Relena se quedo sorprendida , no esperaba eso de Heero, estaba tan embobada mirando la escena que no se percato que Duo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza solamente movido por el odio y la rabia la golpeaba con fuerza, lanzándola contra la pared de en frente, esta quería protegerse ya que no podía atacarle , ya que el era mas fuerte que ella o al menos en esos momentos tal era la rabia de Duo que cegado de odio embestía con tal fuerza que ni apenas ella que era vampiro lo veía venir.  
Duo la golpeo una tras otra vez, solo logro que esta sangrara por la nariz y la boca, eran golpes que habrían matado a un mortal, pero con ella este método no servia, aunque eso a él le dio igual estuvo así asta que se canso y al mirar al otro lado vio a Heero tirado en el suelo ensartado en la espada que atravesaba el pecho de este y salía la punta por su espalda, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.  
Duo ni se percato que Relena aprovechaba para huir por la ventana en lo que el miraba llorando el cuerpo de Heero.

Duo se acerco a Heero con todo su cuerpo temblando por el llanto y el dolor.  
Duo en la pelea contra Relena se le soltó el largo cabello de la trenza y así lo llevaba suelto, levanto el cuerpo de Heero del suelo y cerrando los ojos saco la espada que Heero tenia clavada, entonces sintió un gemido en voz bajita, era de Heero ¡Aun vivía! Aunque poco a poco su vida se extinguía entre los brazos de su amado que lo miraba impotente, de los ojos de Duo caían lagrimas rojas, eran lágrimas ensangrentadas las lágrimas de un vampiro.  
Heero al ver las lagrimas de Duo trato de decirle algo "Duo eres tan bello tu cabello, es suave, no…no llores… no sabia que un ser tan hermoso llorase sangre." esas palabras quería decir el herido de muerte , pero de sus labios solo salían palabras incomprensibles y por la comisura de sus labios empezó a manar un hilillo de sangre,-Heero ¿Qué tratas de decirme?...deberías guardar las fuerzas…te llevare a un hospital y...¿Heero?... –preguntaba Duo tratando de entender a Heero,que parecia querer decirle algo, Heero hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas del bello rostro que tenia delante, levanto como pudo una mano hasta el rostro de Duo y le limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.  
-No quieres que…llore…-  
Heero asintió vagamente con la cabeza y trato de sonreír aunque no pudo ya que el dolor era muy fuerte y cada vez mas notaba que iba sumiéndose en la completa oscuridad de la muerte, lo mas curioso era que moriría en los brazos del mejor mensajero de la muerte, su Shinigami preferido, antes de perder el conocimiento y que sus ojos se cerraran logro articular con las fuerzas que le quedaban unas ultimas palabras que Duo pudo escuchar perfectamente.  
-….te…quiero…Duo…-y al rato se cerraron los lindos ojos color cobalto de Heero.

No hubo nada, solo dolor.  
Duo ya no se lo pensó dos veces, quizás lo que iba a hacer fuera lo peor que aria en su vida, pero estaba decidido, y quizás ese gesto hiciera que Heero jamás le perdonase pero prefería eso a perderlo para siempre"Soy egoísta… lo que voy a cometer es una atrocidad, se que jamás me perdonare ni yo mismo, pero tengo que hacerlo…"  
Sin mas Duo se agacho asta los labios de Heero, donde brotaba un hilillo de sangre que teñía los labios de este, así acerco sus labios a los de el y los unió en lo que parecía un beso.  
Duo al tiempo que besaba aquellos labios bebía un poco de la sangre que manchaba los labios del inconsciente Heero, y al rato se separo un poco, solo un segundo para el mismo clavarse en su lengua el filo de sus colmillos, después nuevamente inicio otra especie de beso solo que esta vez, vertía pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre a la boca de Heero.  
En un principio Duo pensó que no resultaría"jamas e echo esto, no se si funcione, ¡Por favor que resulte!", fue cuando lo noto…  
La boca de Heero respondió, trago la sangre de Duo, poco a poco, quizás paso un minuto o tal vez una eternidad, Heero comenzó a ganar fuerzas, tantas que al final el debilitado era Duo y Heero era quien le sostenía, la herida de la espada del pecho de Heero había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo se podía ver un tono rojizo que bordeaba los ojos color cobalto, el mismo tono rojizo que bordeaba los ojos azul –violeta de Duo.  
Heero era ahora un vampiro, como Duo y como Relena.  
Pero…¿Qué pasaría ahora?¿Quizás el ser un vampiro cambiaria de alguna manera a Heero?...esto se preguntaba Duo mareado, ya que Heero avía bebido mucha sangre suya, y parecía que aun deseaba mas, por que se acerco otra vez a sus labios..Solo que esta vez en lugar de beber, lo beso, en un apasionado beso que dejo definitivamente k.o a Duo.  
-No te odio mi amor, Duo, se que lo hiciste por no perderme, yo hubiera echo lo mismo en tu lugar, jamás permitiría que murieses…solo que…-  
OO… ¿'  
¿Solo qué que?...-  
-Solo que tienes que enseñarme a no matar y a calmar esta sed que tengo, mi bello maestro.-  
Duo sonrió a Heero.  
-Te enseñare Heero.-  
-Lo se amor.-  
Luego sin mas Heero beso nuevamente a Duo, solo que esta vez actuó con caricias que excitaban poco a poco a Duo, que se dejo llevar esa noche..."y aun nos quedan todas las noches del mundo para la eternidad de nuestro amor…" pensó para si mismo Duo a lo que Heero sonrió, ya que avía leído su mente, ahora además de amantes estaban unidos por un lazo de amor y sangre.

En un callejón oscuro una figura acechaba a una joven que caminaba por la noche, sin esperar mas la figura se lanzo sobre la chica y comenzó a morderla, bebiendo la sangre de la joven que no podía ni hablar ni moverse, en breves minutos termino con la agonía de la joven …  
Ahora que disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, se muere, que débiles los humanos…-  
Relena se secaba los labios con la manga de su traje, bueno ya reponiendo fuerzas, ahora tenía que planear la forma de vengarme de Duo "Maldito bastardo! Me golpeo y encima hizo suyo a Heero cuando Heero era mío! Lo note ¿o creía que no notaria la presencia de un nuevo vampiro? De todas formas eso no cambia nada, me ahorro el trabajo de transformarlo yo… solo me queda quitar del medio a Duo Maxwell,¡¡ para siempre! Jajajaja…"en un rápido movimiento Relena se perdió entre las sombras de la noche al escuchar como alguien se acercaba al cadáver de la joven que acababa de matar en el callejón, mas tarde se escucho un grito , cuando quien se acercaba hallo el cadáver.

En un lugar de la noche dos figuras se amaban a la luz de la luna, sintiendo sus cuerpos e intercambiando la sangre en besos con mordisquitos los dos amantes vampiros, Duo y Heero, dos seres no malévolos , ni creados por el mal, eran solamente dos seres creados por la ambición de otros, dos victimas de una mente sedienta de inmortalidad, dos seres que se amaban y tenían que aprender a vivir una nueva vida , una vida que nunca eligieron ellos, pero al menos era una vida en la que se tenían el uno al otro.  
Lo que no sabían era que tal vez dejaran de tenerse el uno al otro dentro de poco...

Continuara….


	6. cap6

Amor y Sangre  
Por: Duo Maxwell Yui (Matt Ishida)

Capitulo Sexto.

"Bien, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió ¿ no, pues la mía será un placer, ya esta todo listo, aquí esta el antídoto para volver a transformar a un vampiro en humano, nunca lo llegamos a utilizar, pero según el científico que lo creo me aseguro que en unos días o en cierto tiempo uno podía volver a ser humano nuevamente, la verdad que pensaba destruir el antídoto ya que yo no deseo ser humana, con lo divertido que es ser joven y hermosa eternamente jajá jajá…." Relena ahora tenía un nuevo plan para destruir a Duo y arrebatarle a Heero, al parecer aun no avía aprendido la lección de que el amor nace del cariño y del roce entre dos seres y no se puede obligar a amar.

Paso una semana desde que Heero fuera transformado por Duo en un vampiro, ambos disfrutaban del tiempo que compartían y no se cansaban de estar juntos, al revés su amor era cada vez mas fuerte, ellos mientras mas estaban juntos mas disfrutaban y si en algún momento se separaban ya estaban extrañándose mutuamente, ¿Quién dice que el amor es algo pasajero, las personas no saben que mientras dos amantes aviven el fuego de la pasión ese amor no se extingue nunca.  
Heero suéltame que tenemos que ir a descansar, dentro de poco amanecerá y no creo que sea buena idea un bronceado al sol no crees?-  
Pero Heero no lo soltaba, al revés le sostenía con mas fuerza aun, solo que ahora buscaba ansioso con sus labios, los labios de su trenzado.  
-Heero Mm.…-"La verdad que se esta tan a gusto cuando Heero se pone en plan posesivo y mimoso…." Duo realmente aun no podía creer que al fin hubiera alcanzado la felicidad, lo único que le hubiese gustado poder ser un ser normal y no un vampiro, así podría salir a la luz del sol tomado de la mano de su amante y pasear por el parque o caminar los dos por una playa mientras se acarician tomados de la cintura,  
Heero también echaba de menos ser humano, pero si tenia que pagar ese precio para estar con el ser amado con gusto lo volvería a hacer, ahora al menos era feliz cosa que en su vida mortal no llego a conseguir.  
-Oye Heero, tu… ¿no echas de menos alguna vez a Quatre, a Trowa y a Wufei y a la gente que conocías en tu vida humana?... yo ha veces los extraño mucho, les echo de menos…-  
-Duo…yo también echo de menos ver el sol y sentir el calor de los rayos del sol acariciando mi cuerpo, pero puedo vivir sin eso, lo que se es que no podría vivir si tu me faltases y mientras te tenga a mi lado todo esta bien eso es lo único que se.-  
Heero… jamás te escuche decir algo tan bonito.-  
- Eso es por que escondo muy bien lo que siento…y solo ahora me siento con fuerzas de sacar de dentro lo que llevaba tan escondido.-  
- Pero yo en un principio pensé que tu a quien amabas era…-  
- ¿Relena?...quizás me sentí algo atraído hacia ella, lo reconozco, pero también me sentía atraído hacia ti Duo…. Y me temo que hasta llegue a engañarme a mi mismo en un tiempo tratando de acercarme a ella y negar lo que sentía hacia ti…lo único que logre con todo esto fue que mientras mas me quería acercar a ella mas dejaba de sentirme atraído por ella y mientras mas quería alejarme de ti mas te deseaba…finalmente decidí marcharme cuando termino la guerra, a ella no la amaba y a ti te quería mas que mi vida pero tuve miedo… no por mi si no por ti que pensaría o que aria la gente si nos veía juntos…¿me perdonaras algún día por huir como lo hice?-  
Duo puso cara de pensativo.  
-Puedo perdonarte que huyeras pero no tiene perdón que una persona oculte sus sentimientos como tu as echo toda tu vida...aunque eso de huir ¿Tan feo me ves que huyes de mi?-  
-Uhmmmmmm feo? No Duito ahora mismo si huyese de ti es para no tirarme sobre ti y hacer lo que mi cabecita y mi cuerpo desea hacerte…-  
sin mas Heero comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de su amado provocando tal placer en su pareja que Duo no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante cada caricia y cada beso, el placer de hacer el amor unido al sabor de la sangre mientras se amaban tomaban uno del otro pequeños sorbos de sangre, quizás para un mortal fuese horrible, pero para dos amantes vampiros intercambiar sangre mientras hacen el amor es mas que placer es alcanzar el éxtasis, y así antes del amanecer ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían y después se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre un ataúd echo para dos y abrazados esperaron a que el sueño les invadiera como todas las mañanas.

Como no hay luz, sin oscuridad, no hay sol sin luna, ni blanco sin negro, ni odio sin amor, una vez mas no había día sin noche, y allí, en lo alto del cielo el sol dio pasó a la luna una noche más.  
Los dos amantes vampiros se levantaron de su lecho dispuestos a buscar un malhechor con el que saciar su sed de sangre, cuando de pronto sintieron la presencia de alguien tras la puerta de su hogar, Heero abrió la puerta de golpe decidido a dar la cara a fuera quien fuera que estaba espiándolos, pero al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con una pequeña caja junto lo que parecía una carta, Duo siempre tan curioso sin dudarlo tomo ambas cosas con la mirada desaprobadota de Heero.  
¿Qué tienes que coger las cosas así sin pensar que sea algo malo?-  
-UU no me regañes Heero es una simple carta y mira….- mostrando lo que escondía la caja-…dentro hay un bote muy bonito de cristal no te parece?-  
-Hm.-  
Duo al abrir la carta cambio tanto su expresión de alegre a más seria que no paso desapercibido para Heero aquel cambio.  
-¿Qué pasa?...-  
-Es…una carta de Relena…-  
-¿Qué? Déjame leerla, Duo se la pasó a Heero que leyó lo siguiente:  
"Queridos Heero y Duo ,antes de que tireis esta carta leedla bien pues tal vez os interese lo que diga, junto a esta carta habréis recibido un paquete que en su interior como ya lo abra abierto Duo(conociéndole cualquiera lo sabría) hay una pequeña botellita de cristal, tranquilos no es veneno lo que os mando, al revés es el antídoto para volver a transformarse de vampiro a humano, se que no me creeréis pero con esto solo trato de que me perdonéis y os devuelva la vida que una vez os quite, ahora los que tenéis el poder para decidir sois vosotros, elegid bien la mortalidad, con sus defectos, envejecer y ver como se marchita uno día a día, o la inmortalidad la belleza eterna y la juventud para siempre, aunque sin lugar a dudas se lo débiles que sois y seguramente elegiréis ser mortales, pues bien ahora no me culpéis, la decisión es vuestra si tan monstruos os veis por tomar la sangre de otros seres vivos aquí tenéis la solución.  
Solo pido que me perdonéis.  
Atentamente:  
Reelena peacecraft"

-¡Heero tenemos el antídoto! ¡Podemos ser humanos otra vez! Que bien ya no tendremos que vivir en la oscuridad podremos volver a pasear bajo el sol y sentir su calor ¡es fantástico! –Duo estaba feliz con la idea de volver a ser mortal otra vez ya casi estaba a punto de destapar el frasco y beber un sorbo, cuándo Heero se le anticipo quitándoselo de las manos.  
¿por que me lo quitaste?...-  
-No me fió de Relena aunque ella diga que esto es realmente un antídoto no creo que de buenas a primeras Relena se arrepienta de nada, nunca se a arrepentido de nada, no sabe lo que es el arrepentimiento ,así que si es cierto que en nuestras manos tenemos un antídoto es por que trama algo malo…-  
-Pero Heero ¿y si realmente esta arrepentida?-  
Heero negó con la cabeza-No, Duo, Relena si se hubiera arrepentido se abría tomado ella parte de este frasco pero si no lo a echo es por que planea algo, no se lo que será…-  
-;;...snif Anda Heerito solo un poquito unas gotitas a ver que sucede por fi , por fi, por fiiiiiiii ¿Si?-  
-¡No!-  
Y haciendo caso omiso de la mirada chibi-triste de Duo guardo otra vez el frasco en la caja y lo guardo sobre un armario.  
-Y no trates de tomarlo, ni se te ocurra ¿Entendido?-dijo muy serio Heero a Duo.


	7. cap7final

Amor y Sangre  
Por: Duo Maxwell Yui (Matt Ishida)

Capitulo Séptimo.

Heero despertó una noche más, pero algo andaba mal, ¡No podía moverse! Algo se lo impedía, cuando miro que le retenía, se vio encadenado con unas cadenas muy gruesas, el pánico se apodero de el, ya que sospechaba quien avía echo todo aquello.  
Heero trato de buscar con la mirada a Duo, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, miro a todas partes y allí lo vio, delante suya, estaba también atado, pero con una cuerda y sentado sobre una silla, y a un lado de él estaba Relena que miraba a Duo con odio contenido.

Relena se percato que Heero la miraba-¿A si que te despertastes?ya ves Heero que no debiste rechazarme, y menos aun dejarme por una basura como esta…-dijo señalando a Duo que aun estaba dormido.  
Heero apretaba los dientes con furia y rabia que apenas podía disimular-Duo…no es…basura…tu si lo eres…Relena…-  
-No Heero, no te conviene decirme esas cosas a no ser que desees que acabe con tu amiguito…- Relena dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Duo que hizo que este gimiera de dolor, volvió a golpearle y esta vez casi lo tiro al suelo haciendo que la trenza que estaba mal atada se desatara de los cabellos de Duo, quedando su cabello suelto, un hermoso cabello ondulado de color café claro.  
Heero miraba aquella escena con dolor de ver como esa mujer maltrataba a su amado y que no podía evitar nada al estar atado , ni siquiera Duo podía defenderse por que aun estaba bajo el sueño vampirico ,sueño que dejaba sin fuerzas a un vampiro hasta el anochecer, aun no sabia Heero como Relena pudo resistirse al sueño, a no ser que hubiera estado matando toda la noche anterior para no estar cansada y luego simplemente se hubiese quedado despierta toda la mañana escondida en algún lugar lejos del sol, esa seria la única manera de que un vampiro aguante sin dormirse, el estar tan saciado de haber bebido mucha cantidad de sangre…pero para eso se necesitaba por lo menos matar a media docena de personas unas 6 personas…demasiadas muertes… pero Relena era capaz de matar a quien fuera para cumplir sus deseos y eso lo sabia muy bien Heero para su desgracia.

Duo empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en el rostro, y poco a poco fue despertando del sueño vampirico, mientras mas recobraba el sentido mas fuerte notaba el dolor, hasta que ya se despertó del todo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver, con Relena.  
Luego cuando noto otra vez el dolor quiso llevarse una mano a la frente, pero no podía, estaba inmovilizado, se vio atado con unas cuerdas, pero apenas podía ver bien ya que de su frente caía sangre de una herida, apenas distinguió a Heero cuando miro en frente y lo vio atado con unas cadenas-Así que Heero tenia razón…Relena, nunca te arrepientes de nada.-  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-  
Respondía esta casi ignorándolo y luego se dirigió a Heero  
-¿Heero no te preguntas por que te ate a ti con cadenas y a Duo con una simple cuerda?...-  
-No… ano ser que…- Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido al saber la respuesta.  
-Si, ya adivinaste, Duo tomo el antídoto, lo único malo es que aun sigue siendo vampiro aunque cada vez se va volviendo mas humano y con ello perdiendo la fuerza y el poder que tu y yo poseemos, para mi seria fácil acabar con el con un rápido gesto, podría partirle el cuello…pero solo le perdonaría la vida si tu aceptases lo que te voy a proponer…-

-¿Que pretendes?-Heero la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.  
-simple… tu te quedas conmigo para la eternidad, los dos jóvenes para siempre, y yo en cambio dejo a Duo vivir, aunque eso si, tendría que ser humano, y además tu tendrías que prometerme no volver a verlo jamás, ni si siquiera cuando el envejezca y muera como cualquier mortal…. Que horroroso, el solo echo de imaginarme a mi misma envejecer me asquea, con lo divina y hermosa que puedo ser para siempre, OH, pero mejor dejar de pensar esas cosas, aun estoy esperando una respuesta… ¿Aceptas?-

-¡No, Heero no aceptes! ¿De que me sirve vivir si no estoy contigo? prefiero morir…-  
Duo lloraba mientras decía esas palabras.  
-Duo…se que me amas lo mismo que yo a ti, pero prefiero que vivas aunque sea sin mi a que Relena te mate, yo tampoco podría vivir sin t a mi lado,i pero mucho menos podría soportar que por mi culpa te pasara algo malo…-  
-Bueno ustedes dos ya cállense, solo me interesa una opinión, así que Heero simplemente dime ¿aceptas si o no?-  
-…yo…-Heero cerro los ojos para no ver el rostro de Duo-…acepto.-  
-¡No Heero! ¿Por qué me haces esto? …-Duo tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos azul violeta.  
Heero no quería mírale a la cara por que sabia que se derrumbaría y el también lloraría, de echo para su interior lloraba dolorosamente, ya que Relena había ganado, había logrado lo que quería, los había separado.

Relena estaba satisfecha y trato de besar a Heero pero este aparto el rostro a un lado impidiendo que lo besara.  
¿Acaso no eres hombre de palabra y vas a echarte atrás?-  
Relena el trato es que me quedare contigo como deseas, pero no te prometí mi amor.-  
Relena estaba furiosa, pero se calmo al rato-Bueno Heero quizás ahora no me ames pero yo are que me ames de verdad con el tiempo…-  
-¡Nunca lograras que Heero te ame Relena!el amor no se consigue a la fuerza, el amor es algo que surge espontáneamente y proviene del corazón no de un simple capricho como es tu caso.-  
-¡Cállate!-Relena le grito al tiempo que le golpeo una vez mas, fue un golpe fuerte que le hizo a Duo ver aun más borroso.  
-¡Basta! ¡Relena déjale!-  
OH…Heero no te preocupes, no lo matare como te prometí, pero no te dije nada de que no le golpearía ¿Verdad?-  
-Relena, ya esta bien no le golpees mas… larguémonos.- Pero ella continuo golpeando a Duo hasta que este perdió el sentido, cuando lo vio inconsciente Relena no se lo pensó y desato a Heero , este la miro con mezcla de odio y repugnancia ,pero no podía hacer nada ya que una promesa se debe cumplir …pero antes de cumplir la promesa tomo en brazos a Duo que estaba inconsciente y aun atado a las cuerdas ,de sus labios caía un hilillo de sangre por los golpes que le avía dado Relena antes.  
-¡Heero suelta a Duo! recuerda tu promesa…-  
-Lo se Relena no soy un hombre que falte a su palabra, pero antes e de comprobar que él esta bien.-  
Esto no hacia gracia a Relena, que enojada prefirió mirar a otro lado antes que seguir mirando como Heero veía con ojos tiernos y enamorados a Duo.  
Heero desato de las cuerdas a Duo y con cuidado lo dejo tendido sobre un sofá, todo esto lo hizo con cuidado de no dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.  
Sin pensarlo Heero se estaba dejando llevar al ver a su amado tan hermoso incluso inconsciente y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Duo, justo en el momento en el que iba a unir sus labios a los del trenzado, Relena le puso una mano sobre el hombro impidiendo que lo besara.  
-¡Ya vamonos!-  
-…-  
Heero no disonada, simplemente suspiro y poco a poco fue separándose de Duo.  
-¿Donde iremos? ya esta a punto de salir el sol Relena, mira, el cielo esta aclarando...- señalo el cristal de la puerta de entrada.  
Si nos damos prisa aun estamos a tiempo de llegar a una casa cerca de aquí que tengo pero antes de irnos quiero que hagas una cosa.-  
-¿Cual?-  
Sella tu promesa besándome.-  
¿Que? ¡Estas loca Relena! ya te dije que iría contigo pero que nunca te amaría.-  
-Entonces me estas diciendo que tus palabras son falsas y como a una hoja de papel se las lleva el viento…-  
-¡Nunca! Pero sabes que mi amor se lo di a otra persona por lo que jamás podría besartmmm…-Relena había pillado a Heero desprevenido y le dio un beso.  
En ese momento Duo se despertó y la imagen que vio ante sus ojos fue la de Relena besando a su Heero, La escena enojo a Duo que ya no se pudo controlar "Quizás sea lo ultimo que haga pero yo no prometí nada así que Relena… ¡jamás te quedaras con Heero!"  
, sin dar tiempo a nada, Duo se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra Relena separándola de Heero, ambos por el impacto rompieron los cristales de la puerta y quedaron sobre el suelo ,en el jardín de fuera de la casa, Duo sobre Relena sosteniéndola para que no se escapara, Heero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo pudo presenciar la tragedia, en el mismo momento en el que Duo y Relena caían al suelo el sol se ponía en lo alto, Heero solo pudo ver por ultima vez una mirada de amor que Duo le dedicaba, su mirada era una despedida, cuando Heero quiso reaccionar no pudo, por que la piel vampirica de los que estaban fuera de la casa como si fuera combustible al entrar en contacto con el sol exploto violentamente en una gran bola de fuego, de tal forma que el impacto lanzo a Heero contra la pared dejándole totalmente sin sentido.

El incidente de la explosión no alarmo a nadie ya que era una casa solitaria alejada de la ciudad, nadie supo de la explosión.

Ya era de noche y Heero aun estaba sin conocimiento, totalmente inconsciente, solamente la llamada de la sangre fue lo que le despertó una noche mas.  
Al abrir los ojos sintió dolor, de hecho hubiera preferido no tener que abrir los ojos nunca más, ya que ahora le tocaría sufrir una vez más.  
Se levanto sin ganas y se dirigió en silencio al jardín justo donde avía ocurrido la tragedia, allí solo quedaban hojas chamuscadas y un árbol quemado, no había rastro de nada mas, ya todo termino para siempre...Duo se sacrifico para destruir a Relena.  
Heero se arrodillo en el lugar de los hechos y de sus mejillas comenzaron a caer lagrimas de dolor.  
-Duo por que lo hiciste…- hablaba llorando con los ojos cerrados y en voz alta dando rienda suelta a su dolor-,… prefería una eternidad sufriendo al lado de ella antes que tu murieses, que no te diste cuenta mi amor que al destruirte tu con ella no solo as muerto tu, si no que también me mataste a mi, ahora solo soy un muerto en vida, ya no quiero volver a sentir…-  
De pronto una mano calida le acaricio la mejilla, Heero se sobresalto, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un milagro, ¡Duo vivo!  
¿como es posible? ¿Eres un hermoso fantasma que viene a torturarme?-  
-Heero… soy yo Duo, no estoy muerto…-  
-pero ¿Cómo?...-  
-¿No te das cuenta?¿vaya vampiro que estas echo jajaja…-  
Duo reía, realmente era el, estaba vivo en verdad pero ¿Cómo?… "Un momento… ¡El antídoto!"  
Ahora se dio cuenta Heero de todo, cuando Duo se lanzo contra Relena solo exploto el cuerpo de ella, ya que Duo al haber bebido el antídoto justo en ese momento avía vuelto a ser mortal! ¡Duo era otra vez Humano, por eso no le daño el sol al lanzarse contra Relena!  
-…así que la explosión fue del cuerpo de ella?  
-Si, bueno yo también tengo heriditas de la explosión que fue fuerte mira mi cuerpo con rasguños (poniendo cara de chibi), luego me quede desmayado y justo cuando me despertó el oír ahora tu voz-  
Ahora si Heero se enojo y tomo a Duo por el cuello de la camisa.  
-BAKA! Me asustaste ¿y si hubieras muerto maldito cabezota? ¿Qué nunca piensas en los demás o que?...-y ya Heero no pudo contenerse mas, lo soltó y llorando abrazo tiernamente a su Duo que estaba vivo y a su lado.  
Duo no pudo evitar el llorar también y así lloraron en silencio por que habían estado apunto de separarse para siempre.  
-Heero nunca te dejare…-  
-Duo sabes que yo tampoco te dejare jamás.-Heero unió sus labios a los de Duo tras decir esto, y así se quedaron en la oscuridad de la noche, abrazados, y con su única testigo, la luna en lo alto del cielo.

Un mes más tarde del suceso.

Era una mañana soleada y una joven pareja paseaba en la mañana por una playa medio desierta, dejando que el agua del mar mojara sus pies descalzos, eran dos chicos muy hermosos iban de la mano, el sol calentaba sus cuerpos mientras ellos no dejaban de acariciarse amorosamente.  
Duo es maravilloso poder ver la luz del sol otra vez y mas aun que podamos pasear juntos así de la mano, ahora cada vez que lo pienso me da un poco de tristeza Relena, que no supo amar a nadie, nunca llego a saber de verdad lo que es e amor, confundió el capricho con el amor…. Quizás si ella no hubiera muerto y la hubiéramos dado también en antídoto habría conocido a alguien que le diera amor autentico y…-oo -…Duo por que me miras así?...Ah ya se, pero tu tienes la culpa, me estas contagiando eso de hablar tanto...-00  
-No Heero no te miraba solo por eso (jijiji), solo remiraba así por que después de lo que ella nos hizo eres capaz de sentir lastima por un ser así, yo la verdad sinceramente no puedo sentir pena hacia ella, y mira que siempre te quisiste hacer el duro y eres quizás el que mas sentimientos tuviste de todos nosotros…-  
Hm.… no quiero hablar de esas cosas sabes que abecés se me escapan tonterías como la de ahora, así que no me lo recuerdes…-  
Jajajaja o.k mi soldado perfecto…bueno mejor dicho mi amado perfecto…por cierto que te parece si visitamos a Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y a Hilde y…?-  
-Tu quieres que todos se mueran de un infarto al vernos aparecer vivos?-  
- no pero será divertido ver sus caras jejeje…-  
Heero no pudo esconder también una carcajada al imaginarse la escena y ambos rieron al imaginarse todo.  
Así la pareja se alejo de la playa aun sonriendo mientras sus manos seguían unidas, incluso a distancia uno podría percatarse de que eran una pareja de enamorados solamente por sus miradas de amor, simplemente eran una pareja normal como cualquier otra, solamente dos jóvenes enamorados.

Fin


End file.
